Das Spiel mit dem Tod
by Rycitia
Summary: Musical: Elisabeth - Rudolf. Der Selbstmord.


Eine Elisabeth-FF! Ich stelle sie hier eigentlich nur hoch, damit meine nächste TdV-FF besser verständlich wird... -g-

Dennoch: Viel Spaß damit!

* * *

**Das Spiel mit dem Tod **

Es war kalt... so kalt.  
Der ganze Raum verblasste allmählich, verlor die Formen. Der Kronleuchter...war plötzlich über mir.

Ein heißer, unheimlich scharfer Schmerz pulsierte in meiner Schläfe. Das kühle Pistolenrohr war schon längst aus meiner Hand zu Boden gesunken.  
Mein ganzes Denken war erlahmt, mir kam es fast so vor, als...wäre alles langsamer geworden.

Den dunkel gekleidete Körpers Marys' neben mir nah ich nur mehr unbewusst war. Ich spürte Blut auf meine Hände tropfen, warmes, süß schmeckendes Blut in meinen Mund rinnen. Meine Uniform färbte sich langsam rot, klebte an meiner Haut und fühlte sich warm an.  
Der Schmerz...er hörte nicht auf. Konstant, nicht so überwältigend wie ich es erwartet hätte. Doch wie als hätte man mir Glut gegen die Schläfe gedrückt, so heiß war mein Kopf.

Ganz langsam, wie aus einem dichten Nebel, löste sich eine Gestalt. Mit schnellen, doch gelassenen Schritten kam _er_ auf mich zu.  
Ja...es war ein Mann, glaube ich. Doch so schön, so androgyn und fein, dass er mir nicht _wirklich_ vorkam. Wie eine Traumgestalt, eine Vision erschien er mir.

Ein Lächeln spielte in seinen Zügen, mal wirkte es triumphierend, mal verführerisch, mal liebevoll. Und ich kannte ihn, ich wusste es.  
So vertraut war er mir, doch auch neu.

Hinter ihm zeichneten weitere Gestalten ab, die ihm glichen, groß und schlank waren sie.

Er schritt auf mich zu, und mit jeder verstrichenen Sekunde erschien er mir klarer, greifbarer, seine Form fester.  
Sein Gesicht war schmal, darin eingebettet tiefe, unergründliche Augen, die keine Farbe zu haben schienen.  
Seine Haare leuchteten hell, doch nicht wie die eines einzigen Menschen, der mir je zu Gesicht gekommen war.  
Er trug Kleidung, doch ich konnte sie nicht benennen, sie glich keinem Anzug oder ähnlichem Gewand, das mir bekannt war. Doch war sein Körper, trotz der seltsam unscharfen Konturen, als schlank und aufrecht, stolz seiner selbst, erkennbar.

Ich war längst auf die Knie gesunken, meine Blicke nur auf ihn fixiert und meine Augen starr. Mein Blut pulsierte heftig in meinem Kopf, tropfte unaufhörlich auf den Boden. Doch der Schmerz klang nur mehr wie von weit her, wie ein Wiederhall der vorhergegangen Pein.

Mit jedem Schritt, den er mir näher kam, rückte der Schmerz weiter weg von mir. Er war noch immer da, doch ich nahm ihn nicht mehr war. Eine Art Taubheit erfüllt mich, mein Körper wurde schwer. Ich wusste, selbst wenn ich versuchen würde, mich zu bewegen, dass mein Körper mir nicht gehorchen würde.

Doch das Klopfen und Pulsieren des Blutes in meinem Kopf hörte nicht auf... es erinnerte mich an Musik, an majestätische, stolze und dramatische Musik.  
Ja...die Musik ging von ihm aus.

Dann stand er vor mir, und die Musik erfüllte meinen ganzen Kopf. Alles, auch der Schmerz, war zurückgedrängt, unwichtig geworden. Er war da...endlich da.

Er legte seine Finger sanft unter mein Kinn, und die bloße Berührung erschien mir wie Feuer und Eis, heiß und kalt zugleich. Er hob meinen Kopf an, bis ich ihm in die Augen blickte. Sie hatten tatsächlich keine Farbe...sie waren _Spiegel_.

Ich sah mich selbst, blutig und kniend vor ihm, erwartungsvoll und ängstlich.

Er beugte sich zu mir, die unheimlichen Augen fest in meine eigenen gerichtet. Beinahe zärtlich strich er mir über die Wange, und ich glaubte, von einer Feder berührt worden zu sein. Ich fühlte kaum den Druck seiner Finger, doch spürte ich es im gleichen Moment so deutlich.

Die anderen Gestalten standen regungslos an der Wand, den Blick auf uns gerichtet, doch nun sah ich, dass ihre Augen ebenso wenig eine Farbe hatten wie seine.

Ich sah nur mich selbst.

Mary's schlaffen Körper einige Meter weiter hob eines der Wesen auf. Es schien mir, als, läge sie immer noch am Boden, doch gleichzeitig ruhte sie auch milchig weiß und ohne Konturen in den Armen der Gestalt.  
Plötzlich brachen aus dem Rücken des Wesens Flügel hervor, große, silberne Schwingen. Und dann löste es sich mit Mary auf, verschwand ganz, verlor jegliche Form und schließlich konnte ich ihn gar nicht mehr sehen.

Die Musik in meinem Kopf wurde lauter, drängender. Sie überflutete mich, und wie eine Marionette begann mein Körper, sich zu bewegen. Er schaute mich noch immer starr an, als wollte er mich allein mit seinem Blick fesseln.  
Dann hob er seine Hand, und ich erkannte die Pistole, die ich selber gerade zu Boden hatte fallen lassen. Er nahm sie, führte meine Hand zum Abzug und legte seine Hand über meine, die nun den Griff umschloss.

Langsam strich er über seine Schläfe, und sein Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein so sanftes, in jenes Lächeln, das mir Mut und Trost gespendet hatte, wenn ich einsam und verlassen war. Wenn niemand, nur er bei mir war.  
„Mein Freund..."  
Meine Stimme war kaum ein Flüstern, vielleicht nicht einmal das. Doch er lächelte bloß, und drückte den Lauf erneut gegen meine Schläfe. Das Blut rann mir über die Finger, doch längst fühlte ich es nicht mehr. Dann drückte er langsam den Abzug hinunter. Mein Finger krümmte sich gleichfalls.

Ein Schuss löste sich.

Er knallte, verklang, verlief sich in meinem Kopf, mischte sich in die Musik, hinterließ nichts. Einen Augenblick lang sah ich in seine Augen, in denen ich mich nur selbst wiedererkannte, dann fühlte ich seine Lippen auf meinen.

Heiß wie Feuer und kalt wie Eis, und ein Blitz durchzuckte mich.  
Ein sanfter Kuss, verlangend und triumphierend und lieblich zugleich.

Dann fielen meine Augen zu, und Nacht umgab mich, unendliche und undurchdringbare Schwärze. Mein Körper fiel, ich wusste es, spürte es, doch nicht als wäre es mein eigener.  
„Öffne deine Augen."

Seine Stimme schnitt durch die Schwärze, klang weich wie Samt und scharf wie Messer. Ich gehorchte. Meine Augen öffneten sich, und mit einem Mal _sah_ ich.

Ich konnte die Konturen, Feinheiten, Formen der Gestalten sehen, blickte in ihre Gesichter, spürte ihre Nähe.  
Er stand noch immer vor mir. Und ich konnte ihn sehen, meinen Freund, der mir nie von der Seite gewichen war, den ich immer gespürt hatte, der mich nie vergessen hatte.

Ich richtete meinen Blick in seine Augen. Diesmal sah ich nicht mich, sondern Schwärze, Dunkelheit, die alles verschlang, alles Leben anzog und aufnahm. Die Spiegel waren gewichen, mein Spiegelbild war verschwunden.  
Er erfasste meine Hand.

„Rudolf."  
Seine Stimme war sanft, sie klang wie die Nacht, weich und doch kalt.  
„Komm zu mir."

Der Schmerz in meinem Kopf war verschwunden. Nichts zeugte noch von dem, was ich empfunden hatte, was auf mir lastete. Ich blickte in die Nacht, und hörte die Musik, die auch in meinem Kopf klang und wiederhallte.  
Und auf meinem Rücken entfalteten sich Flügel, goldene Flügel.  
„Rudolf."

Das Spiel mit dem Tod war vorbei.  
Und er hatte gewonnen.

* * *

Et finito!  
Tja, ein schlechter Verlierer eben...aber nun zu euch? Wie findet man es da draußen in der großen, weiten Welt? Das weiß ich nur ansatzweise. Darum brauch ich ganz dringend...ja, Kommentare! Los-stups-


End file.
